This invention relates to injection delivery cutaneously or subcutaneously. In particular it relates to a system for stabilizing tissue then facilitating injection of fluids into a body which may be human or animal.
Many systems have been devised for the effective delivery of injectable material such as drugs into a body. These all suffer from one or other drawback.
A conventional method for administration is a hypodermic syringe but this has disadvantages. Particularly, syringes may not be useful for self-administration by patients because of the dangers of embolisms arising from the introduction of air bubbles into the bloodstream, incorrect dosing and accidental infections.
Some syringes are pre-filled, which does correct some disadvantages, but difficulties, however, still arise with the complexity of manipulating the syringes in a smooth or uniform fashion with a single hand. Additionally, some patients have the fear of needles and the sophistication and complexity of mechanical arrangements for activating self-administering syringes generally continues to be a disadvantage. Other disadvantages arise from the system for loading pre-prepared syringes with mechanisms and propellants to activate the syringes throughout the anticipated shelf life of the product.
Needle-less devices are known, but often these require superior dexterity for use and this is also a disadvantage for effecting injections by patients or doctors.
Many other disadvantages can arise from the complexity of different systems.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an injection delivery system which is capable of delivering preset dosages a drug to a subject, is suitable for self-administration, does not require the conscious insertion of a needle into the skin, is simply constructed for mass production and in different situations can be repetitively used where there are mass dosages provided with the system.
The objects and advantages of the invention are set out further below.